Will Wilkins and The Astral Serpent
by Brickc16
Summary: Will Wilkins is a 4th year who has a special ability, Astral Projection. When he gets to school, he finds out there is another Astral Projector, but it's no one he'd want to meet...
1. Going Home

**1**

Years ago, during the time of Harry Potter's 5th year of Hogwarts, there was a young 4rd year Ravenclaw. This Ravenclaw's name was Will Wilkins, and he had a special ability that no one, not even Professor Dumbledore, knew about. When Will's powers started to show when he was a babe he realized that he could send what he called a Projection into the world while his body lay unconscious in his wake.

Will, who had been intrigued by this told his Wizard father and Muggle mother, neither of whom have heard of such a thing. When Will got to Hogwarts he searched and searched the library for a book on it, he even checked the Restricted Area, but to no avail. As far as he knew, he was the only wizard who could send out a Projection.

Now, in 1995 Will will embark on an adventure that could very well match that of Harry Potter's…

* * *

><p>Will lay in bed, it was midnight on the day of his return to Hogwarts, in eleven hours he'll be on a train rolling along the country side on his way to that magical castle. He wondered what would happen <em>this<em> year at Hogwarts. See every year since Will's been going to Hogwarts something has happened. Last year, Harry Potter's name was pulled from the Goblet of Fire, and he claimed You-Know-Who was back and responsible for it! The year before, Will's first year, Dementors invaded the school, in search for the murderous fiend Sirius Black; being in the same generation as Harry Potter was definitely eventful.

Will decided he wasn't going to get to sleep, so he got up and turned on his video game system. Growing up with a Muggle mother had its advantages; he essentially grew up in both worlds, Wizard and Muggle. He got a lot of strife at Hogwarts for having a Muggle mother, mostly from the Slytherins, but it didn't bother him, he loved his mom. Besides, with Will's best friend Ivan Froggs backing him, no one really makes fun of him much anymore.

Ivan, or as everyone called him, Frog, was one of the biggest and toughest kids in Hogwarts. He came from the same family as Viktor Krum so he was a popular guy. Frog wasn't just called Frog because of his last name either, he was large and rotund, face covered in warts. As a joke, Frog has trained himself not to laugh, but instead to croak.

Will was so busy on his game he didn't even notice what time it was until he heard a rap on his window. He walked over to the window and pulled the blinds; surprisingly the sun was rising and there was an owl at his window. Will opened the window and pulled the Daily Prophet from its pointed beak and put 5 bronze Knuts into its coin pouch. The owl hooted its thanks and shot off into the morning.

Will turned from the window and flipped through his mail. "Junk, junk, junk," he said as he dropped one by one into the trash. "Junk, junk, ju – wait, what's this?" He had come across an envelope that looked rather interesting.

_To William Wilkins_

_ Small bedroom_

_ In front of TV_

Will hadn't seen a letter that descriptive since his Hogwarts letter. He ripped the envelope open and pulled out a letter and a page from a book, he read the letter first:

_Dear Will,_

_ You don't know me, but I am to be your Ancient Studies teacher. My name is Samuel Grimm. I was told by a rather curious ghost that you were in the library last year searching for a particular subject. The clipping from the book included may bring some light to your search._

_ I await your arrival so that we may talk more,_

_ Professor Samuel Grimm_

Will almost couldn't believe what he had just read, he flipped rather excitedly to the book clipping attached and read:

_Astral projection__(or__astral travel__) is an interpretation of__out-of-body experience__(OBE) that assumes the existence of an "__astral body__" separate from the __physical body__and capable of traveling__ outside it. Astral projection or travel denotes the astral body leaving the__physical body__to travel in the__astral plane__._

"An Astral body is able to live without a body for most of an eternity," Will read aloud to himself. "Though there were no recordable wizards who had had such an ability." Will was rather upset about that portion, but he was ecstatic to see that he was able to get some answers.

He was shaken by the sound of his name coming up from the kitchen; it was time to go…

* * *

><p>Will and his parents got to King's Cross Station at 11:00, half an hour before the Hogwarts Express was to leave the station. They approached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and Will looked around before charging toward it with his cart. He went faster and faster, he was going to crash if he didn't slow up, but of course when you're a wizard nothing is what it seems. Will went right through the wall and ended up on platform nine and three quarters.<p>

Will smiled as he breathed in the fresh air, he was going back. Will pushed his cart toward the train and walked past familiar faces; he saw Frog up ahead and broke into the run. He stopped abruptly when a pale boy with a pointed face and blond hair walked out in front of him. The boy glared hard at Will and said, "Watch where you're going, Wilkins."

"Why don't you watch where _you're_ going, Malfoy?" Will spat back.

"How dare you talk to me like that," Malfoy said in a low voice. "Crabbe, Goyle." Two large boys approached with their fists clenched.

"Hiding behind your thick skulls, huh Malfoy?" said Will. "Too afraid to face me yourself?"

"Maybe they should pick on someone 'eir own size," came a voice from behind Malfoy. The three Slytherins turned to see Frog standing tall and menacing. If possible, Malfoy's face got paler as he ran onto the bus, probably wetting himself on the way up. Frog looked at Will and smiled.

"Good to see you," Will said, shaking his friend's hand.

"You too, chap," Frog said in his Cockney accent.

"Let's get on the train before something else happens," Frog pulled Will's trunk onto the train. Will looked up and saw Harry Potter boarding the train; he had read an article in the _Prophet_ that he had used magic in front of a Muggle. It said he was defending against Dementors, which Will found hard to believe, but then again with Harry Potter unbelievable things happened to him all the time.

"All aboard!" the conductor shouted, Will got onto the train and followed Frog to an empty compartment. They both sat down and waited as the train lurched forward. Will told Frog all about his summer holidays, though Frog probably didn't understand anything about videogames and television. Frog told Will about his trip to Transylvania, visiting his vampire hunting uncle, Van.

They had been on the train for just under an hour when the compartment door opened. In stepped a girl who was about Will's height. She had long brown hair and the prettiest green eyes anyone could ever have, her name was Rose Rosier. She looked at Will and smiled.

"Hello Will," she said, "Have a good holiday?"

"Uh," Will stammered, Frog gave him a kick in the shin and Will found the words. "Y-yeah, did you?"

"Oh it was _wonderful_," Rose said as she sat in the seat beside him. "We went to Paris to visit my cousins, the Delacours."

"Ah," Frog said, face breaking into a wide grin. "The Delacours…"

"Hello Frog," Rose said with a chuckle. "How was your holiday?"

"Oh, same ol' same ol' thanks fer askin'."

Rose turned back to Will and said, "Oh, so get this, we have some Ministry broad coming to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"A Ministry worker?" Will groaned. "Well, at least she won't be here for long."

"Yeah," Frog said. "Job bein' jinxed an' all."

"I hope this hasn't anything to do with Potter's hearing," Rose said.

"Maybe," Will said. "Or maybe Fudge is finally making his move against Dumbledore, eh?"

"Yeah," Rose said, standing. "Well, I should be off. I wanted to come see you how you both were; I'll see you both at the feast!" She walked out and when the compartment door slid shut Will let out a great breath that he'd been holding in.

"I feel like a bloody fool whenever she's around," Will said, rubbing his face.

"Don' worry, mate. Could be worse, I 'ear 'Arry Pottuh's fallen fo' Cho Chang."

Will couldn't help but grin, "What rotten luck, huh?"

"Yeah, we should prob'bly get changed. Bound to 'it 'Ogwarts at any moment." And sure enough Hogsmede station was in view just around a bend on the left.

"We're home," Will said under his breath.


	2. The Raven and the Snake

**2**

The train came to a halt at the Hogsmeade train station, Will and Frog stepped out into the cool night and made their way through the crowd to a carriage. Will saw the Thestrals standing ready to pull the carriages, though no one else seemed to pay much attention aside from Luna Lovegood and… Harry Potter. Will got on the cart and sat back, he wanted to get to the school so he could get some food and go to sleep.

"Will," came a voice, Will looked down to see Rose standing on the ground below. She was with another girl who looked as if she could be a miniature clone of Rose herself. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"No," Will said, "No help yourself." Rose got on the carriage and the two sat in a rather uncomfortable silence while they waited for the carriages to take off.

"So," Will said to Rose's sister, who was waiting for the first years to take off, to break the silence, "first year at Hogwarts?" The first year nodded shyly. Will smiled and said, "What house you hoping to get in?"

"Ravenclaw," the girl said quietly, "so that I can be with my big sister."

"Ah," Will said, "good enough reason as any. I'm in Ravenclaw too, just ask if you need anything."

"I don't even know if I'll be in Ravenclaw," the little Rosier girl said.

"Trust me," Will said, smiling. "If you _really_ want it, the Sorting Hat will allow it."

The carriages lurched forward and Will and Rose said their goodbyes to Rose's sister.

"She seems nervous," Will said, turning back to face Rose.

"Weren't we all our first year?" Rose said.

"True," Will remembered his first year, he had been so nervous he nearly fainted when he removed the Sorting Hat.

"So," Frog said lazily. "You think sometin' interestin' is gunna 'appen this year?"

"With Harry Potter in our school?" Rose sneered. "Of course it will."

* * *

><p>As everyone got to the Great Hall, they filed in one at a time, and Will, Frog, and Rose made their way to the Ravenclaw table. Will had just sat down when a voice came from behind him.<p>

"Ah, if it isn't Will Wilkins," when Will turned he saw a man in a rather rugged suit and a small beard was standing there.

"Er – hello," Will said.

"Oh, how silly of me, I'm Professor Grimm. I sent you a letter just this morning."

"Oh!" Will said, jumping up. "Yes, of course Professor! I'm glad to finally meet you," he shook Grimm's hand.

"Listen," Grimm said, putting and arm around Will's shoulder and pulling him away from his friends. "I'd like to talk to you at some point about your gift. Meet me in my office tomorrow after classes end, alright?"

"Of course," Will said, nodding.

"Excellent," Grimm said as the first years came filing in one by one. "I best get back to my seat, I'll see you in class." Grimm made his way back to the high table and Will sat down with Frog again.

"What was that all abou'?" Frog asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later," said Will, and he meant it. See, aside from Grimm, Frog was the only person at Hogwarts who knew Will's ability. The Sorting was just beginning, and Will tuned out…

* * *

><p>After the feast, the Ravenclaws walked heavily to Ravenclaw tower. Will and Frog stayed back a bit as Will told Frog about Grimm and the letter. Frog nodded intently, as large and scary as he was, he wasn't dim in the slightest.<p>

"So, this guy just somehow knew about your ability?" Frog said skeptically.

"Yeah, it's weird, I know," Will said rubbing the back of his head. "But look at it this way; he mustn't be all that bad a guy if he's trying to help me."

"Unless 'e wants to use you to his own selfish needs," Frog said. It was an awful good point, but Will couldn't help but trust Grimm. There was just something about him that made him trustworthy.

They finally got to their dorms and crawled into bed without changing into their pajamas, Will was out before his eyelids even shut.

What Will loved about his abilities was that he could send his projection out while his body was rest. He walked through the door of the dormitory, literally, and walked down the stairs. It had been so long since Will was able to walk around Hogwarts, he walked around aimlessly. He turned here and there, walking only past Peeves, who was setting traps. Not even the ghosts could see Will's projection, and as far as he was concerned, that was fine by him. He turned a corner and he saw a woman, she seemed familiar but Will couldn't place the face. Maybe she was a professor making rounds.

Will was about to continue on his way when he realized that the woman was _staring_ at him.

"Can you see me?" Will asked, and the woman nodded. Will approached the woman and touched her arm, he _touched_ her arm. "What… who are you?"

"My name is Rowena," the woman said, and Will knew exactly who he was talking to.

"Rowena Ravenclaw?" Will said in awe. "But how?"

"Like you," Ravenclaw said, "I am a Projector. You see, when my body died I was out of my body, there for my soul lived on in a plane where no one could see me."

"Wow," Will said, "So you must have been living in seclusion for a long time."

"Indeed," Rowena said sadly. "I've watched young witches come and go and come and go and come and go. I watched some of the greatest Witches and Wizards grow from small first years to mature seventh years. Even the current headmaster, Dumbledore."

"Wow," Will said. "Why haven't I seen you before?"

"Big school," Ravenclaw seemed to think for a moment. "Listen, do you think I can use your body?"

"Use… my body?" Will asked.

"Yes," Rowena said. "I need to move on. I can't stay on this planet any longer."

"Wait," Will said, suddenly realizing what she was saying. "You want to _kill_ my body?"

"Indeed," Rowena said, turning and running down the corridor. Will screamed and sprinted in the opposite direction. He doubted that he could get to his body before Ravenclaw could, but luckily when he ran into his room he saw that his body was still vacant. He ran and dived for his body, aware of the presence behind him. He landed in his body and shot up into a sitting position. He pulled the drapes back and saw Ravenclaw standing there, eyeing him intently.

"Soon, Projector, soon," she faded away and vanished. Will sat up the rest of that night, unable to get back to sleep…

* * *

><p>Will checked the time some hours later, and decided to head down to the Great Hall for lunch before first class. He was afraid he might see Ravenclaw pop out of somewhere, but he saw no sign of her. He was realized that he could see Projections of others while in his body, he continued on, thinking about the night before.<p>

From the stories he'd heard, he heard Ravenclaw was a rather kind woman. She wouldn't hurt a fly, he guessed that living in exile for centuries, watching people live their lives, envy growing, could change a person. Will walked into the Great Hall, surprised to see that Samuel Grimm was sitting at the high table, head in his hands. Will walked up to the professor and as he approached, Grimm lifted his hands and grinned wide when he saw it was Will.

"Will," he said, standing. "You look like rubbish! Can't sleep either, eh?"

"Not after the night I just had," Will said, yawning. He told Grimm about Ravenclaw and his race back to his body. When he finished, Grimm looked rather puzzled. "What is it professor?"

"Well," Grimm said, rubbing his unshaved chin, "it's just that, the only Hogwarts founder that I know of that was a Projector was Salazar Slytherin."

Will gasped, Ravenclaw had suddenly materialized behind Grimm, and she had a wicked smile. Suddenly, she started to transform, her face grew wrinkled. A beard started to grow on her once smooth chin, the beard fell to her now black robes. Will looked back to the face of this now manly projection, he had the aspects of a monkey, and he had the thickest lips you could see. His eyes were wicked, red in color and Will felt like he was being drilled by his stare. Will was now looking at Salazar Slytherin himself.

"Oh my god," Will said, staring over Grimm's shoulder, who turned to see a wall.

"What's wrong, Will?" Grimm asked.

"It's him," Will said, eyes wide. "He's here. And I don't think he wants to use my body to cross over to the other side."

"Very nice," Slytherin said, voice like a snake's hiss. "You really are smart enough to be a Ravenclaw."

"Will," Professor Grimm said slowly, "I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Will asked.

"Do _n__ot_ leave your body, under _any_ circumstances, understood?"

"Yes," Will said, he had to turn away from Grimm to avoid Slytherin's stare.

"I need to go," Will ran from the room, leaving Grimm in his wake.

Later that day, Will sat in his Transfiguration class, trying to ignore Slytherin, who was staring at him from behind the teacher's chair. Frog nudged his arm; Will looked at Frog who pointed behind him. Will turned to see Rose, she mouthed, _Are you okay?_ To which Will replied with a nod.

"Ahem," came a voice, Will turned to see Professor McGonagall standing over him with a stern look on her face. "Am I boring you, Mr. Wilkins?"

"No," Will said, face growing red, "I'm sorry professor, I just can't focus. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well," McGonagall said, "perhaps you should go back up to your dorm and get some sleep."

"No," Will said, shaking his head. "I'll focus, please, continue."

McGonagall continued in her lesson, telling the class how with three simple words you could turn a chair in to a dog. Will sat back in his chair and his mind wandered; he needed something to get his mind off of all this rubbish about Slytherin, and he knew exactly what he needed…

* * *

><p>That afternoon was Quidditch practice, and Will was looking for the Beater position. Will was rubbish at any Muggle sports he tried, but Quidditch came as naturally to him as Astral Projection.<p>

Will wanted to try out the year before, but he had had trouble with his powers, he kept falling out of his body. This year, though, he was going to make the team, he was great at flying; he had practiced at Frog's house hundreds of times. As for the game itself, Will knew everything about Quidditch, he must have read _Quidditch Through the Ages_ more times than he could count.

The team captain, Roger Davies, surveyed the group before him. They were all well-built and ready to play, so he set the Quaffles and Bludgers loose and turned back to the team. "Alright folks," the team captain, Roger Davies, said. "We're going to start the tryouts with first years and make our way up. Everyone will get a chance to tryout, so just bear with us."

The first years went up, and they were like kindergarteners playing dodgeball. No one scored, the Keeper was picking his nose the whole time, and the Beaters dropped their bats more times than Seamus Finnegan blew up the Potion's classroom! It was the Second years turn, and when the Quaffles and Bludgers were released, they shot into the air. They weren't much better than the first years, and it was now the third years turn. They were much better than the others, but when it was the fourth year's turn, Will was the first one in the sky. He grabbed a Quaffle and rocketed forward, he threw the ball into the middle goal post, and the Keeper had almost fallen off his broom trying to stop it.

Will made 6 more goals, all while he was dodging Bludgers, before Davies blew his whistle and the second years all touched down. As the fifth years walked past Will, many of them patted him on the shoulder. Will threw himself down on the grass and took a breather, being up in the air like that was such a rush.

Frog, who had come to watch Will's tryouts, sat down beside him. "Quite the flyuh, you are."

"Thanks," Will said, sitting up. "Why didn't you tryout? You love Quidditch."

"Aye, that's true, but I fig'red school would be easiuh wit'out needing to wo'y about getting' to practice."

Will nodded, that was true, and it was going to get difficult. The fourth years just finished their run, and now the sixth years were rearing to go. After them it was the Seventh years, and they were probably the best out of all the years. After everyone had had their tryouts, they all gathered around Davies, who smiled wide.

"Well, this was definitely a successful tryout. We'll have the results up in the Common room by tomorrow afternoon, see you all later!" And with that everyone headed back to the school, some were flying, others walking. The evening was starting to get dark; Will's plan was successful, he hadn't thought about Slytherin until he got back into the dorm room, where Slytherin sat waiting for him.

"Well it's about time," Salazar said with a false air of impatience. "I thought you'd _never_ get back." Will ignored him and started to pull on his PJs. "Oh, I get it," Slytherin said, standing. "The cold shoulder, you're so original!"

Will laid in bed, ready for bed, he was actually going to sleep tonight…


	3. Dolores Umbridge

**3**

The next day was Will's first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, he was pretty excited, one of the things he wished to be when he got out of school was an Auror. Five minutes into the class, however, he knew the class was going to be an absolute joke.

The first thing Professor Umbridge said was, "Wands away, please!" There was a collective groan, to which Umbridge replied with a large, toad like smile. "Now, now," she said sweetly. "Let's not groan, I don't see why we need wands for a school class."

"Maybe because it's Defense Against the Dark Arts," said a Gryffindor, "and not Potions class."

Umbridge made an odd coughing sound, then she said, "To start out class, why doesn't somebody tell me what Defense Against the Dark Arts _is_?"

Will rose a hand, and when Umbridge nodded in his direction, he said with an air of sarcasm, "Correct me if I'm wrong, ma'am, but I believe Defense Against the Dark Arts is sort of a – er – defense. It's a, help me out here Frog."

Frog said, with the same air of sarcasm, "It's a defense against some kind of art."

"Could it be a dark art?" Asked a Hufflepuff sarcastically.

"That's it!" Will and Frog said at the same time. Will said, "It's a defense against dark arts, Professor." There was a collective class snicker; Umbridge cocked her head, still wearing that eerie smile.

"Well," Umbridge said, walking toward Will, "looks like we've got ourselves a class clown! How delightful. I have a joke for you Mister Wilkins. Who's got two thumbs and just earned himself a detention?" She grabbed Will's hands and made him stick up his thumbs, and jabbed them toward his chest. "This guy!" Will heard snickers coming from the Slytherins as Umbridge walked back to the board.

After the bell rang signaling the class' end, Will and Frog walked out, feeling like rubbish. They made their way to the Great Hall for lunch and bumped into Rose along the way.

"Oh, Rose!" Will said, clamming up immediately.

"Have you had Umbridge yet?" Rose asked sourly.

"Just came out of her class," Will said.

"Will 'ere's got 'imself a detention," Frog said.

"You too?" Rose said, holding up a detention sheet.

"Well, I see 'ow it is," Frog said. "You two get to be in detention together and I be stuck sittin' in the Common Room for 'ours waitin' for ya."

"Ah, cheer up Frog," Will said, patting his back. "I mean, I'm sure you won't be missing much."

* * *

><p>That evening, Will and Rose met up in the Common Room and walked to Umbridge's room together. They walked into the classroom and found it empty; they saw the flicker of candle light in the office above and they walked slowly up the stairs, not saying a word. When they got to the door, they heard voices.<p>

"Cornelius," came Umbridge's happy little voice, "our plans are unfolding nicely. That bumbling idiot Dumbledore doesn't know what we're doing here."

"Do not underestimate him, Dolores." Came a male voice, his voice seemed to waver. "Albus Dumbledore is one of the most brilliant men I have ever met. Getting him out of Hogwarts is going to take some doing; it may take a few months."

"Don't worry," Umbridge was saying when Will shifted his weight and the floor boards creaked. Umbridge stopped dead and turned toward the door, she walked briskly to the door and opened it wide. She looked down over the railing to see Will and Rose standing in the classroom, talking. Umbridge made a small coughing noise, which caused Will and Rose to look up. "Come on up," she said sweetly.

Will and Rose walked up the stairs and into the office, where two desks sat back to back. Will took the one facing the wall, and Rose took the one facing the window, they both sat down to see a sheet of parchment and a quill.

"Ma'am?" Rose said uncertainly, Umbridge looked at her with a fake air of kindness. "We haven't any ink."

"Oh, you won't need it," Umbridge said with a small chuckle. "This quill needs no ink."

"What'll you have us write?" Will asked.

"You shall write, _'I shan't be a smartass.'_"

"Er—," Will said, trying not to laugh, surely this was a joke. "How many times?"

"As many as it takes to _sink_ in," Umbridge said, putting emphasis on the word sink.

Rose started writing before Will, and he heard her grunt in pain. He started to scribble onto his paper "I shan't be a smartass." He was about to ask Rose what's wrong when his right hand started to hurt. He continued to write with his left hand, but watched his right hand. The words started to carve into his skin, and Will stopped writing. He looked up at Umbridge, who smiled as if this was all perfectly normal.

Salazar Slytherin was standing behind her, watching her intently. "Unbelievable bitch," he said, narrowing his eyes. If I had a body I'd kill her right here."

Will turned back to his paper and started writing again, flexing his hand. After the hour was up Will and Rose left the classroom with faint scars on their hands. They walked up to Ravenclaw tower and walked through the common room and straight up to their dorms, pausing only to say good night to each other.

Will laid down in his bed and closed his eyes, aware of the slight twinge of pain still residing in his right hand. His dreams were confused and blurry, things didn't make sense, at one point he could swear he could see the Gameskeeper, Hagrid, flying around like Superman.

* * *

><p>Morning came and Will sat up, completely forgetting his dream and the scar on his hand. He got up and dressed, not paying any attention to Slytherin, who was sitting in midair, cross legged. Will walked down the stairs and sat by the fire, it was Saturday so he had no classes.<p>

Rose came into the room and sat next to Will, yawning. Will looked over at her and couldn't help notice how pretty she was, even with her hair all in a craze from a restless night of sleep. She turned toward him and he made it seem like he was looking over her head at the bulletin board, there was a paper hanging there with a Golden Snitch, and that's when he remembered.

"Quidditch!" He said absently, and then he jumped up and ran to the bulletin board. He read the list of people who had made the team and saw _Beater: Wilkins, William_ and nearly hit the roof he jumped so high with excitement.

"Make the team, did you?" Rose said from the couch.

"Oh, no," Will said coolly, walking back to the couch. "I was just oh so excited because there is Flobbergast race happening down stairs tomorrow." Rose chuckled and punched him on the arm.

"Did you hear?" She asked. "Apparently Harry Potter is starting an underground club. A Defense Against the Dark Arts club, from what I hear. They're meeting at the Hogshead next Hogsmeade visit."

"Do you want to check it out?" Will asked her, finding it interesting.

"And defy Dolores Umbridge?" She said, looking aghast. Then her face grew into a wicked grin and she said, "Oh yeah…"

* * *

><p>The next Hogsmeade visit was the next Friday, the week managed to get along pretty smooth. Will had detention with Umbridge Tuesday and Thursday night with Rose. By Friday the scars were deep enough in their hands that they were hard to miss. When Friday did come around, though, Will wasn't thinking about Umbridge, he was thinking about the meeting that would be taking place in secret.<p>

Will met Rose and Frog in the Great Hall for breakfast before going to Hogsmeade. They went down together, making sure they weren't followed by a teacher or anything. When they got to the Hog's Head they made their way to where a group of Hufflepuffs were sitting. One of them, Ernie Macmillan, waved as they approached.

"Hello," Ernie said, smiling. "Here to meet with Potter, are you?"

"Yeah," Rose said, taking a seat, Will sitting next to her, with Frog on the other side.

"I reckon he's telling the truth about You-Know-Who," Macmillan said importantly, as if he knew everything. "He's always seemed like the trustworthy sort of chap."

"Excluding our second year, right Ern?" said another Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"That was different," Ernie said with a shrug.

"How was it different?" Justin asked skeptically.

"Because, all evidence pointed that _he_ was the heir of Slytherin."

"Pft, as if," Salazar Slytherin said from the fire place. "If you're wondering why it is possible that I can leave the castle, it's because Hogsmeade is close enough to Hogwarts that I can force myself down here."

Will ignored Slytherin and focused on the people talking, soon more and more students filed in until, finally, Harry Potter walked in with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They all sat around him and listened to what he had to say.

"Well… erm… well," Hermione Granger stammered, "you know why you're here. Erm… well, Harry here had the idea - I mean… I had the idea - that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts - and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us -" (Hermione's voice became suddenly much stronger and more confident) "- because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts -" ("Hear, hear," said Anthony Goldstein, and Hermione looked heartened) "- Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands."

She paused, looked sideways at Harry, and went on, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but doing the real spells -"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?" said Michael Corner, who was watching her closely.

"Of course I do," said Hermione at once. "But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defense because… because…" she took a great breath and finished, "because Lord Voldemort is back."

The entire room seemed to cringe at the sound of the name, Will shuddered.

"Well… that's the plan, anyway" said Hermione. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to -"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said the blond Hufflepuff player in a rather

aggressive voice.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it -" Hermione began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes him," said the blond boy, nodding at Harry.

"Who are you?" said Ron, rather rudely.

"Zacharias Smith," said the boy, "and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look," said Hermione, intervening swiftly, "that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about -"

"It's okay, Hermione," said Harry, who put a hand on her shoulder, Will immediately noticed words etched into his skin. "What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" he repeated, looking Zacharias straight in the face. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you won't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

Zacharias said dismissively, "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't

give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know

-"

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," Harry said. He did not take his eyes from Zacharias Smith's aggressive face. "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out."

He cast an angry look in Hermione's direction. No one left their seats, not even Zacharias Smith, though he continued to gaze intently at Harry.

"So," said Hermione, her voice very high-pitched again. "So… like I was saying… if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and where we're going to -"

"Is it true," interrupted the girl with the long plait down her back, looking at Harry, "that you can produce a Patronus?"

There was a murmur of interest around the group at this.

"Yeah," said Harry slightly defensively.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

The phrase seemed to stirred something in Harry's memory.

"Er - you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" he asked.

The girl smiled.

"She's my auntie," she said. "I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So - is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

Everyone started saying things about the Patronus, the Weasley twins mentioned something about their mother telling them not to spread it around, that Harry had enough attention as it was.

"Well she isn't wrong," Harry had mumbled, a couple people laughed at this.

The meeting continued with everyone talking about every amazing thing Potter had down within his past four years at Hogwarts.

"Look," Harry said, and everyone fell silent at once, " I… I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but… I had a lot of help with all that stuff…"

"Not with the dragon, you didn't," said Michael Corner at once. "That was a seriously cool bit of flying…"

"Yeah, well -" said Harry.

"And nobody helped you get rid of those Dementors this summer," said Susan Bones.

"No," said Harry, "no, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is -"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said Zacharias Smith.

"Here's an idea," said Ron loudly, before Harry could speak, "why don't you shut your mouth?"

Perhaps the word 'weasel' had affected Ron particularly strongly. In any case, he was now looking at Zacharias as though he would like nothing better than to thump him. Zacharias

flushed.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," he said.

"That's not what he said," snarled Fred.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" enquired George, pulling a long and lethal looking metal instrument from inside one of the Zonko's bags.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," said Fred.

"Yes, well," said Hermione hastily, "moving on… the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

There was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias folded his arms and said nothing; though perhaps this was because he was too busy keeping an eye on the instrument in Fred's hand.

"Right," said Hermione, looking relieved that something had at last been settled. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week -"

"Hang on," said Angelina, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," said Cho, "nor with ours."

"Nor ours," added Zacharias Smith.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," aid Hermione, slightly impatiently, "but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters -"

"Well said!" barked Ernie Macmillan. "Personally I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our OWLs coming up!"

He looked around impressively, as though waiting for people to cry "Surely not!" When nobody

spoke, he went on, "I, personally am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless

teacher on us at this critical period. Obviously, they are in denial about the return of You-Know-

Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells -"

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts," said

Hermione, "is that she's got some… some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in

the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry."

Nearly everybody looked stunned at this news; everybody except Luna Lovegood, who piped up,

"Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army."

"What?" said Harry.

"Yes, he's got an army of Heliopaths," said Luna so lemnly.

"No, he hasn't," snapped Hermione. Her and Lovegood had a long argument debating the existence of Heliopaths.

"Hem, hem," said Ginny Weasley, in such a good imitation of Professor Umbridge that several people looked around in alarm and then laughed. "Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and have defense lessons?"

"Yes," said Hermione at once, "yes, we were, you're right, Ginny."

"Well, once a week sounds cool," said Lee Jordan.

"As long as -" began Angelina.

"Yes, yes, we know about the Quidditch," said Hermione in a tense voice. "Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet…"

This was rather more difficult; the whole group fell silent.

"Library?" suggested Katie Bell after a few moments.

"I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library," said Harry.

"Maybe an unused classroom?" said Dean.

"Yeah," said Ron, "McGonagall might let us have hers, she did when Harry was practicing for the Triwizard."

"Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere," said Hermione. "We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting." She rummaged in her bag and produced parchment and a quill, then hesitated, rather as though she was steeling herself to say something.

"I - I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," she took a deep breath, "that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to."

Fred reached out for the parchment and cheerfully wrote his signature, but several people looked less than happy at the prospect of putting their names on the list.

"Er…" said Zacharias slowly, not taking the parchment that George was trying to pass to him, "well… I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is."

But Ernie was looking rather hesitant about signing, too. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "I - well, we are prefects," Ernie burst out. "And if this list was found… well, I mean to say… you said yourself, if Umbridge finds out -"

"You just said this group was the most important thing you'd do this year," Harry reminded him.

"I - yes," said Ernie, "yes, I do believe that, it ' s just -"

"Ernie, do you really think I'd leave that list lying around?" said Hermione testily.

"No. No, of course not," said Ernie, looking slightly less anxious. "I - yes, of course I'll sign."

Nobody raised objections after Ernie. When the last person - Zacharias - had signed,

Hermione took the parchment back and slipped it carefully into her bag. There was an odd

feeling in the group now. It was as though they had just signed some kind of contract.

"Well, time's ticking on," said Fred briskly, getting to his feet. "George, Lee and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase, we'll be seeing you all later."

In twos and threes the rest of the group took their leave, too.

Will, Rose, and Frog all left the bar, walking out into the bright sunlight. Frog squinted up into the light then turned to Will and Rose and said, "Well, I have things to do; I'll leave you two alone! I'll talk to you later." He ran off before Will or Rose could complain.

Will and Rose walked along the road in silence, then Will said, "So, what do you think of all this?"

"I think it's perfect," Rose said, watching the road move below her feet. "I particularly like the idea of learning to do a Patronus."

"You know much about Dementors?" Will asked her.

"Well, I know that eating chocolate helps the nerves after getting into a ruckus with one. My mom always says that fighting a Dementor is like having your period, chocolate helps." They both shared at laugh at this.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," Will said, smiling.


	4. Tis the Season

**4**

After several months they all got messages, telling them to meet at a room called the Room of Requirement. Will, Frog, and Rose all made their way there. There was a rather small group of students standing by the same wall.

"Anyone know how to get in?" One Ravenclaw asked. Everyone shook their head when suddenly a door appeared in the wall, it opened up and Harry Potter's head poked out from it.

"Oh, hello there," Harry said. "Come on in, we're just getting started!"

"Well," said Harry, slightly nervously. "This is the place we've found for practice sessions, and you've - er - obviously found it okay."

"It's fantastic!" said Cho, and several people murmured their agreement.

"It's bizarre," said Fred, frowning around at it. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then."

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" asked Dean from the rear of the room, indicating the

Sneakoscopes and the Foe-Glass.

"Dark detectors," said Harry, stepping between the cushions to reach them. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled…"

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and - er -" He noticed a raised hand. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," said Hermione.

"Harry's leader," said Cho at once, looking at Hermione as though she were mad.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," said Hermione, unperturbed. "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So - everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Will put up his hand, as did everybody else, even Zacharias Smith, though he did it very half-heartedly.

"Er - right, thanks," said Harry, whose face burning. "And -what, Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name," she said brightly, her hand still in the air. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" suggested Fred.

"I was thinking," said Hermione, frowning at Fred, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" said Cho. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledores Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

There was a good deal of appreciative murmuring and laughter at this.

"All in favor of the D.A.?" said Hermione bossily, kneeling up on her cushion to count. "That's a majority - motion passed!"

She pinned the piece of parchment with all of their signatures on it on to the wall and wrote across the top in large letters:

"Right," said Harry, when she had sat down again, "shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful -"

"Oh, please," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eye s and folding his arms. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," said Harry quietly. "It saved my life in June."

Smith opened his mouth stupidly. The rest of the room was very quiet.

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Harry said.

Smith did not move. Nor did anybody else.

"Okay," said Harry, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

Will turned to Frog, who had hopped away toward another third year. Will sighed and turned to walk the other way when he stopped dead. Rose was standing right there in front of him, they were so close that he could smell her perfume…

Will shook his head and took a step back. "Have a partner, Rose?" Will asked nervously, mouth quite dry.

"No," Rose said, her hands were behind her back, and her head was tilted in that way that girls tilted their heads when they were doing that nervous flirtatious thing.

"Would you – ahem – would you like to be my partner?"

"I would love to, Will," Rose said, smiling.

"Fantastic," Will said, they both took five steps back and took out their wands.

They stared intently; Will nodded at her, giving her the okay. "_Expelliarmus!_" Will's wand shot out of his hand and flew toward Rose, who caught it.

"Excellent work!" Harry said, walking by Rose. He took Will's wand and brought it to him. "You try – erm…"

"Will," Will said, taking his wand. He looked at Rose and grinned. "_Expelliarmus_!" Rose's wand flew from her hand and landed in Will's open hand.

"Nice one, Will," said Harry, patting his shoulder. "Keep practicing!" Harry walked away and Will tossed Rose her wand. They practiced for a while until Harry shouted for everyone to stop.

"That wasn't bad," said Harry, "but there's definite room for improvement." Zacharias Smith glared at him. "Let's try again."

"Hey, Harry," Hermione called from the other end of the room, "have you checked the time?"

He looked down at his watch and was shocked to see it was already ten past nine, which meant they needed to get back to their common rooms immediately or risk being caught and punished by Filch for being out of bounds. He blew his whistle; everybody stopped shouting

"Expelliarmus" and the last couple of wands clattered to the floor.

"Well, that was pretty good," said Harry, "but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!' said Dean Thomas eagerly and many people nodded in agreement.

Angelina, however, said quickly. "The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!"

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then," said Harry, "we can decide on additional meetings then. Come on, we'd better get going."

When Will, Frog and Rose got back to the common room Frog said he was turning in for the night, as did most of the other Ravenclaws from the D.A. Rose, however, went over and stood next to the dying fire. Will waited until the room was clear before he walked over to her.

"Hey," Will said, standing near her.

"Hey there," Rose said, moving her hair out of her eyes.

"You did well today," Will said quietly.

"Thanks," Rose said, turning to him. "You didn't do too bad yourself."

"Thanks," Will said, smiling. "So… I was wondering…"

"Yeah?" Rose said, a hopeful look in her eye, that hope gave Will the courage to continue.

"I was wondering if – maybe – if you wanted – you'd like to go out sometime. Three Broomsticks or something?"

"Oh," Rose said, face softening. "Oh, I'd love to, Will." Her face broke into a grin as she punched Will's arm. "About bloody time you asked me out. I've been growing impatient!"

"Well sorry for being shy," Will said, smirking.

"It's fine," Rose said, grabbing his hands. "I can't wait; but I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed." She kissed will on the cheek and said, "Good night, Will." And with that she ran off toward her dorm. Will watched her go until her robes flapped around the corner.

"Very nice," Slytherin said walking from the shadows. "Not exactly how I'd do it, but hey, I'm old school."

"Say what you want, Slytherin," Will said, walking past him. "I'm in too good a mood to be put down."

"Well I guess I can tell you this then," Slytherin said. "Dumbledore is going to be out of the Headmaster's office soon. And Dolores will be taking his seat."

"And how do you know that?" Will asked doubtfully.

"Because, William," Salazar said, "Projectors are the most powerful Seers. We have the gift of Foresight."

Will's doubt wavered, and when he asked Professor Grimm about it next day, he confirmed Salazar's story.

"I've heard stories of Astral Projectors being able to see into the near, or distant, future. What did Salazar say was going to happen?"

"He says Dumbledore is going to be forced from the Headmaster's office, being replaced by Umbridge."

"Oh Wizard God," Grimm said, rubbing his face.

"Do you think it's possible for them to chase Dumbledore off?" Will asked, worried.

"Unfortunately," Grimm said, nodding. "Dumbledore is powerful, yes, but even he can't defy the Ministry."

Will sighed as he walked out of the Ancient Studies room; he started down the hall when he heard his name being called from behind him. When Will turned he saw Harry Potter coming toward him.

"Harry," Will said, surprised. "Hello, what's up?"

"I wanted to know, when is Ravenclaw's Quidditch practice?"

"Tomorrow," Will said, struggling to remember. "Around five if I'm not mistaken, why?"

"I'm trying to figure out our D.A meeting time," Harry said in deep thought.

"Well, classes get over at about two tomorrow," Will said. "We could have the meeting until five."

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding. "Yeah, that's good. Thanks Will."

"Anytime, Harry," Will said, smiling.

"So," Harry said as they started down the hall, "I heard about you and Rose."

Will's face went from white to red in faster than a disapparating elf.

"Good for you," Harry said, patting him on the shoulder. "You're a braver man than I am to ask her out."

"What do you mean?" Will asked him.

Harry hesitated, and then said, "Well, I like this girl, but whenever I get near her or try to talk to her I completely freeze. Honestly, I think fighting Voldemort is easier than talking to her."

Will couldn't help but smile when he said, "I'm sure when the time is right, you and Cho will get together."

Harry almost tripped when Will said her name. "How did you…" Harry started.

"I'm a resourceful kid, Harry," Will said. "Plus, my girlfriend is one of Cho's best friends."

"Oh," Harry said. "You really think I have a shot with her?"

"As sure as I am a Ravenclaw," Will said. They got to a fork in the hall, which is where they said their goodbyes. Harry walked toward the Dungeons, and Will walked toward Divination.

* * *

><p>Weeks later, it was the D.A's last meet before Christmas.<p>

"Okay," Harry said, calling them all to order. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before a three-week break -"

"We're not doing anything new?" said Zacharias Smith, in a disgruntled whisper loud enough to carry through the room. "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come."

"We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you, then," said Fred loudly.

Several people sniggered.

"- we can practice in pairs," said Harry. "We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again."

They all divided up obediently; Will partnered Rose as usual. The room was soon full of intermittent cries of "Impedimenta!" People froze for a minute or so, during which their partner would stare aimlessly around the room watching other pairs at work, then would unfreeze and take their turn at the jinx.

After ten minutes on the Impediment Jinx, they laid out cushions all over the floor and started practicing Stunning again. Space was really too confined to allow them all to work this spell at once; half the group observed the others for a while, then swapped over.

At the end of an hour, Harry called a halt.

"You're getting really good," he said, beaming around at them. "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff - maybe even Patronuses."

Everyone filed out, Will made it seem like he was leaving, but suddenly jumped behind a pillar, Rose noticed this and stayed behind with him.

"What are we doing?" Rose asked in a whisper.

"Shh," Will said so quietly it could be mistaken for a gas leak. Harry looked over at Cho, who was crying into a handkerchief.

"Wha—?"

He obviously didn't know what to do. She was simply standing there, crying silently.

"What's up?" he said, feebly.

She shook her head and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"I'm - sorry," she said thickly. "I suppose… it's just… learning all this stuff… it just makes me… wonder whether… if he'd known it all… he'd still be alive."

"He did know this stuff," Harry said heavily, talking about Cedric Diggory, Cho's late ex-boyfriend. "He was really good at it, or he could never have got to the middle of that maze. But if Voldemort really wants to kill you, you don't stand a chance."

She hiccoughed at the sound of Voldemort's name, but stared at Harry without flinching.

"You survived when you were just a baby," she said quietly.

"Yeah, well," said Harry wearily, moving towards the door, "I dunno why nor does anyone else, so it's nothing to be proud of."

"Oh, don't go!" said Cho, sounding tearful again. "I'm really sorry to get all upset like this… I didn't mean to…"

She hiccoughed again. She was very pretty even when her eyes were red and puffy. Harry looked thoroughly miserable.

"I know it must be horrible for you," she said, mop ping her eyes on her sleeve again. "Me mentioning Cedric, when you saw him die… I suppose you just want to forget about it?"

Harry did not say anything to this; it was quite true, but Will figured he'd feel heartless saying it.

"You're a r-really good teacher, you know," said Cho, with a watery smile. "I've never been able to Stun anything before."

"Thanks," said Harry awkwardly.

They looked at each other for a long moment.

Will needed to move this along, he aimed his wand over the pair and said, "Whatever you want, where ever you go, I'll always be right here with Mistletoe." A mistletoe started to grow over Harry and Cho's head.

"Mistletoe," said Cho quietly, pointing at the ceiling over his head.

"Yeah," said Harry. His mouth probably very dry. "It's probably full of Nargles, though."

"What are Nargles?"

"No idea," said Harry. She had moved closer. "You'd have to ask Loony. Luna, I mean."

Cho made a funny noise halfway between a sob and a laugh. She was even nearer to him now. He could have counted the freckles on her nose.

"I really like you, Harry."

Will's mouth grew into a great grin, his work was done here, and he looked at Rose who was watching him admiringly. He nodded toward the door and they both walked out, not making a sound.

Meanwhile, Cho was much too close. He could see every tear clinging to her eyelashes…

* * *

><p>Will and Rose got back to the Common room and she grabbed his hand before he could go to his dormitory. He turned back to her and saw her smiling.<p>

"You little romantic, you," She said pulling him towards her.

"What?" Will said innocently. "All I did was make Harry Potter's wildest dream come true."

Rose smiled and pulled Will close, they were just about to lock lips when the door opened from the hall. Cho Chang walked through the door, smiling like a child on Christmas day.

"Hey Cho," Will said smiling. "Where've you been?"

"Oh," Cho said, obviously not expecting to see anyone still up. "I stayed behind in the Room of Requirement to… to help Harry clean up."

"Ohhh," Rose said, smiling as well. "Well, I'm sure he appreciated that."

"Yeah," Cho said awkwardly, "he did."

"I'm going to turn in for the night," Will said, seeing that Cho wasn't going to be comfortable saying anything in front of him. He pecked Rose on the cheek, said his good nights, and walked up stairs. He was about to shut the dormitory door when he heard the girlish squeals of two friends talking about a boy. Will smiled and closed the door softly, he walked over to his bed and slept until nine in the morning, where he woke to many people packing crazily for holiday.

"Mornin' Will," Frog said. "Where were you guys las' night?" When Will told him what happened, Frog broke into a great grin. "Well that's jus' great, mate. You tink you can 'elp me wit' me love life?"

"I'm love enhancer, Frog," Will said importantly. "I'm not a miracle worker."

Frog threw his pillow at Will, who ducked, laughing. He went down into the Common room to find Rose standing near the fire.

"Hey," he said, walking up to her. She looked up and smiled sadly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Will," Rose said sadly. "I'm not going home for Christmas."

"What, why?" Will asked, knowing she was excited to see her parents.

"Mum and dad said that they needed to go to Romania on a job to help Charlie Weasley with a dragon problem," she explained, tearing up. "I understand, of course, but I'm going to be alone on Christmas, my sister is going to be with the Delacours' for Christmas."

"Why don't you go there?" Will asked, sitting her down on the couch.

"They haven't the space for me," Rose said, putting her head on his shoulder. Will looked at the fire and knew what he had to do.

"Hey, why don't you go get something to eat and I'll be down in a minute, okay?" Rose nodded and walked out of the room. Will grabbed the Floo powder that was sitting on the mantle of the fire place. He threw it into the fire, said his address, and prayed that someone was home.

"Hey Willie!" His father said, his disembodied head floating in the fire.

"How's it going, Hothead," Will said, smirking at his own poor joke. "Listen, I don't think I'll be coming home for Christmas."

"How come?" Will father asked.

"You know that girl I told you about?" Will asked.

"Let me guess," Mr. Wilkins said. "She's going to be alone on Christmas, and you figure no one should be alone so you're going to stay?"

"And Bingo was his name-o," Will said.

"Well," Father said, "I'm proud of you, son. Being mature enough to make this kind of decision shows you've grown up this year!" Will smiled and nodded. "So, have you had and encounters with Salazar Slytherin?"

"Oh, you told your parents about me?" Slytherin said, acting as though he was touched. "You're too sweet!"

"He won't leave me alone," Will muttered.

"You need to do something about him," Father said.

"Wish I could," Will said. "I should go, I can smell your awful cooking from here!"

"I'm cooking!" Came his mother's disembodied voice.

Will screamed like a girl and said, "Have to go, love you, bye!" and pulled his face from the fire. Went down to the Great Hall and sat next to Rose, looking sad.

"Hey," he said gloomily.

"Hey," Rose said, equally gloomy.

"So guess what," Will said.

"Hmm?"

"My mom and dad are going to America to visit my cousin Chris. They don't have the money to get me there as well."

Rose's mood seemed to rise. "So does that mean…"

"I'm staying at Hogwarts," Will said, smiling at her. She nearly knocked him off his seat when she hugged him.

"Alrigh', alrigh'," Frog said sitting down. "Enough of yer lovey dovey, I want to eat before I have to go."

Everyone started leaving in twos and threes to go down to Hogsmeade to get to the train, Will shook Frog's hand and walked back into the school, out of the cold. He was going to head back into the Great Hall when he saw Professor Grimm walking down the hall.

"Professor," Will called as he jogged to keep up with him.

"Oh," Grimm said looking around at Will and smiling. "Hello Will, staying here over the holiday?"

"Yeah," Will said. "My parents are going to America to visit a cousin and my girlfriend is going to be all alone so…"

"Ah," Grimm said, "say no more. So, has Slytherin been bothering you much at all?"

"The blasted man won't leave me alone," Will said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, as long as you don't use your gift…"

"How long do you think I can go without using my ability, Professor?" Will asked, bringing up something he'd wanted to bring up so many times before. "It's only a matter of time before I slip up!"

"You won't slip up," Grimm said. "I have faith in you."

Though faith it seems is not as powerful as some would like…


	5. Out of Body Experience

**5**

Will, that night, went up into his dormitory to go to bed, as he did every other night. He laid his head down and was instantly asleep. He dreamed he was walking around the corridors and Peeves was throwing paint around at the suits of armor, which then got off their stands and chased after him, clanging all the way down the hall.

He then bumped into Salazar Slytherin, who smiled wickedly. "Finally," he hissed and shot past Will like a track star runner. Will shook his head, realizing suddenly he wasn't dreaming.

"NO!" He bellowed and ran after Slytherin. They ran through corridor after corridor, until they reached the door to the Ravenclaw common room. They both ran right through it and shot up the stairs. Will could see his vacant body, waiting for him to get back in, and he dived, trying to grab onto Slytherin's leg, who had also dived for the body. He missed his boot by and inch and fell to the ground.

Will looked up and saw his body rise from the bed, flexing his fingers. Will's body looked down at him and grinned wickedly.

"No," Will said, quietly at first. Then he got louder, and louder, until he was screaming the word over and over again. "_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_"

"Sorry, Willie boy," Came his own voice, but it was cold and cruel. "Looks like it's my time to shine."

Will ran from the room, down the steps, through the Ravenclaw door and shot down stairs to the Ancient Studies room, where Professor Grimm was sitting at his desk, doing paperwork. "Professor!" Will shouted, even though he knew the professor wouldn't hear him. "Professor!"

"Oh _shut_ it will you?" Came a snap from behind him, both he and the professor looked up at a picture of Phineas Nigellus Black, who looked irritable in his portrait.

"What are you on about, Phineas?" Grimm asked tiredly.

"Samuel, you fool," Phineas said, shaking his head. "Surely you can't be losing your sight at _your_ age, there's a student standing right in front of you."

"You… you can see me?" Will asked, as Grimm gave Phineas a confused look.

"Of _course_ I can see you," Black said, sudden realization suddenly dawned on his face. "You're… you're a projection, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Will said, as Grimm's face paled.

"Will," Grimm called. "Is that you?"

"Tell him yes!" Will shouted.

"Alright, alright," Black said. "No need to shout." Turning to Grimm he said, "The boy says yes, it is him."

"Blast it all, William!" Grimm said with a groan. "What did I say about Projecting with Slytherin around!"

"I couldn't help it," Will said. "I was sleep Projecting!" Phineas relayed the message.

"Is that even a real thing?" Grimm asked doubtfully.

"Actually it is," Black said. "I once sleep Projected while in the Labyrinth of Daedalus. Took me days to find my way back to my body."

"Wait," Will and Grimm said simultaneously. "You were a Projector?"

"Obviously," Phineas said rolling his eyes, "if I can see this brat."

"Former headmaster," Will said, "Can you please tell the Professor that Slytherin is in my body?"

"Slytherin?" Black said, eyebrows rose. "So he finally found himself a body, eh?"

"Slytherin?" Grimm said under his breath. "Oh Wizard God, no."

"He can't leave the school until after the holidays, though." Will said, Black relaying his every word. "There's a blizzard that could freeze a Heliopath. They say it's going to last a while."

"Well that's lucky," Grimm said. "We just need to figure out a way to get him out of your body and you into it."

"Not going to be easy," Phineas said. "Slytherin was – and I suppose still _is_ – the greatest Projector in history."

Will groaned, he should've gone home. Now he's trapped in Hogwarts without a body, meanwhile Salazar Slytherin was probably going to go join You-Know-Who's ranks in _his_ body!

"Will," Grimm said. "I don't know what to do. I think we need to call in the big guns."

"Who?"

"Albus Dumbledore," Grimm said grimly.

* * *

><p>Will and Grimm made their way to the Headmaster's office, but the Gargoyle wouldn't budge, not even when Grimm said the correct password. Grimm walked away and scowled. He lowered his voice so that only Will could hear it.<p>

"Will, if you're still here, I need you to get into the office." Will had already taken off in the middle of that sentence and walked right through the Gargoyle.

He made his way up the wall, because the staircase wouldn't rise without the Gargoyle willing it to. He managed to get to the door he walked through it and found Dumbledore sleeping in a bed. Will walked over to the sleeping headmaster and sighed.

"Going to just give up, then?" came the voice of Phineas Nigellus Black.

"You're just everywhere aren't you?" Will asked.

"Pretty much," Black said lazily.

Will sat on the bed and said, "I might as well give up. There's nothing I can do!" His hand brushed up against Dumbledore's leg and he was pulled into his body.

When his eyes adjusted, Will looked around and saw Albus Dumbledore sitting at a table with Professor Snape.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, "more tea?"

"Thank you Albus," Snape said as Dumbledore poured the tea.

"Where am I?" Will said to himself, not expecting them to hear him. But when he spoke, the pair looked up at him.

"Wha-," Dumbledore said, shocked. "I didn't dream up a student."

"Dream?" Will repeated. "I'm in your dream, I'm in your dream and you can _see_ me!"

"Er," Dumbledore said confused.

"Professor, listen to me," Will said walking up to him. "My name is Will Wilkins; I'm a student here at Hogwarts. I have the ability to send out an Astral Projection of myself, leaving my physical body behind."

"I've always thought Astral Projection was just a myth," Dumbledore said to himself. "Do go on, Will. Here, sit." Snape had disappeared and Will sat down opposite Dumbledore. Will told him the whole story, about his ability, his first meeting with Salazar Slytherin and about how Slytherin had taken his body. When he finished, Dumbledore nodded calmly. "Very interesting."

"Interesting?" Will said. "_Interesting_? One of the Darkest and most powerful wizards in history is loose in my body and all you can say is _interesting_?"

"Well it is," Dumbledore said simply. "As to how to stop him, I suppose you _could_ try doing what you you're doing now."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Look around you, William," Dumbledore said. "Imagine the one thing you want to see right now more than anything."

Will knew what that was, he thought of Rose, and suddenly she was standing beside him.

"You see?" Dumbledore asked. "In someone's dreams you are as powerful as they are. I'd even be willing to bet you could duel someone inside a dream."

Will thought for a moment, he would have to be mad to try and duel Salazar Slytherin up close and personal. He needed a plan and he needed time…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Salazar Slytherin was in the dormitory in Will's body, making objects fly across the room.<p>

_Finally,_ he thought. _I'm able to use magic again!_ He started to chuckle evilly when he heard the door open. He turned to see that girl that William was always around, and he smiled wickedly. There was something he hadn't been able to do in quite a long time.

"Hey Will," Rose said, walking over to him and kissing his lips softly.

"Well hello-o beautiful," Slytherin hissed. _Hmm, the hissing thing doesn't work so well with his tongue._

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked him.

"Oh, I know what I want to do."

He pulled her close and when she felt something when they touched she said, "No, no Will I'm not ready for that."

"Come on," Slytherin said wickedly. "Who better to do it with than me?"

"Will I said, _no!_" She pushed him back and ran across the room. "What is _wrong_ with you?" She stormed from the room, leaving Slytherin steaming.

"Bah, who needs her," he said. "When I get to Lord Voldemort's army there will be plenty of witches around for me." He walked out the door and headed downstairs and out into the corridors. As he was walking he sent curses all around, hitting portraits, coats of armor, and the occasional ghost.

A teacher, Professor Snape, came rounding the corner and saw him shooting spells around.

"What are you _doing_?" He said in a whisper that carried out like a yell.

"Oh, nothing _Professor_," he sent a spell slamming in to the man's chest, sending him sprawling. "Wait until I tell Lord Voldemort what a little rat you've been S-S-S-Severus." He walked away from Snape's stunned body and turned a corner to see the cat of that Squib Filch. He ran up to is and gave it a kick, sending the cat flying down the hall in to the wall at the end. Slytherin raised his hands and screamed, "IT'S GOOD!"

He walked along, feeling accomplished. He was suddenly aware that he was being watched; he turned and saw the Professor that Will seemed to adore oh so much. What was his name, Grimm? Probably a descendant of the Grimm Brothers, they very gifted pure blooded wizards.

"Hello, Professor," Slytherin said.

"Save it," Grimm said. "I know you're in there Slytherin."

Salazar sneered, "Good, then I can do this," he raised his wand at the teacher, who stiffened. Slytherin looked over Grimm's shoulder and saw Will standing there; Slytherin grinned at the boy and said, "_Avada_ _Kedavra!_" There was a flash of green and a loud _CRACK!_ That was drowned out by the screams of Will.

* * *

><p>Will screamed as his favorite teacher's body collapsed to the floor. He walked over to the body and collapsed to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. The only thing he could hear was the wicked laughter of Salazar Slytherin.<p>

"Well," Slytherin said. "At least we were able to cleanse the world of one weak wizard. The next step: Albus Dumbledore."

"You bastard," Will whispered as Slytherin walked in the direction of the Headmaster's office. Will stood, and knew what he had to do. He chased after Slytherin, who must have started to run when he got to the corner of the corridor because he was already walking through the door of Dumbledore's office.

"Hello, Albus," Slytherin said, aiming his wand at Dumbledore's back.

Dumbledore turned and stared at Slytherin. "So that is what the eyes of Salazar Slytherin look like."

"That's right _Headmaster_," Slytherin said, putting an extra amount of venom into that last word. "And they're the last eyes you will _ever_ see!"

"Think again Snake breath," came Will's voice, and suddenly Slytherin's body went completely strained…

* * *

><p>Will and Slytherin were standing in a white room; there was an empty kind of feeling in the room. Will stared at Salazar with such hate that it could probably kill him in a physical manifestation.<p>

"What?" Slytherin said coolly. "Are you made because I killed your favorite teacher? _Suck it up!_ I had to live in this school alone and wanting death more than anything! People die, William, it's a fact of life! And when I join Lord Voldemort," Will didn't flinch at the name, "even _more_ people will die. And the first people I am going to aim for? Dear old mom and dad."

Will's eyes flared with so much hatred that they burned, literally, they were burning. A wave of heat shot from his eyes and slammed into Slytherin's chest, who fell to the ground.

"What?" He shouted.

"I'm stronger than anyone you can think of right now, old man," Will said, starting to grow, he grew to the size of a Basilisk. "It's time for you to be put down, you evil son of a…"

He was hit in the stomach with such force he fell to the ground, shrinking as he went.

He looked up and saw Slytherin with a giant green boxing glove at the end of his wand.

"I saw something like this in a comic book a Muggle born brought with him," Slytherin said looking at the glove with a hint of admiration. "I must admit, they have quite the imagination."

Will got up and aimed his wand at Slytherin. "Let's end this," he said.

Slytherin aimed his wand at Will as well. "Yes, lets. _AVADA_…" Something grabbed his arms and pulled them back; Slytherin looked behind him and saw Will. He turned back to where Will was standing before and found him much closer, his wand was touching his nose.

"_Avada kedavra_," Will said calmly, there was a flash of green…

* * *

><p>Slytherin's projection was flung from Will's body, and Will opened his eyes and looked down at his body, knowing he was back. He looked at Dumbledore, who had been watching him intently.<p>

"I'm back, Headmaster," Will said, smiling.

"I can see that," Dumbledore said, smiling back.

"No," came Slytherin's voice, Will looked down at his Projection, who was looking at the wall. "No, stay away!" Will looked at where he was looking, and his face drained of color.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Salazar Slytherin," Came a cold voice, a voice that was full of anger, and something else. Was it triumph? "You have avoided me for far too long. It is your time."

"Stay back," Slytherin squealed, but he couldn't move.

A cloaked man came from the shadows, his face sunken and pale, it looked like a skull. He put two fingers into Slytherin's nostrils and pulled him up to his feet.

"It's time for you to cross the veil," Death said coldly, smiling wide, but there was no humor behind that smile.

"No," Slytherin said, "No, please."

Death opened his cloak, and Will could see faces inside it, they were all sad and misshapen. Death started to pull the Hogwarts cofounder toward that cloak, and as he scream, black shadowy tentacles reached out and wrapped around him and pulled him into the cloak. Death closed his cloak, and the last dying screams of Salazar Slytherin were an echo in Will's head.

Death turned to Will, who stiffened under his gaze. The Grim Reaper smiled, but this time there was warmth in that smile, his face gained color and it seemed to inflate. Will was now looking at a kind looking man who he felt as if he already knew.

"You're… you're…" Will stammered, but the man raised his hand to silence him.

"Thank you, Will." The man said. "I've been trying to get Slytherin for centuries, but he wasn't willing to die."

"What do you mean?" Will asked. "I thought he was trapped on earth as a Projection?"

"No Will," said the man. "When his body died he could have come at any time. But he thought he had a greater purpose than dying then and there. He awaited the body that would carry him out of Hogwarts to join Lord Voldemort."

"My Wizard God," Will said under his breath, and the man smiled.

"Your teacher is okay, by the way," he said. "He's sitting comfortably in a beach chair on a beach upstairs."

Will smiled, at least he knew Grimm was somewhere fine.

"I must be going, Will," the man told him. "Many more people to take across the veil."

"Alright," Will said. "I have an angry girlfriend to talk to."

"I'm sure she'll understand," the man said with a wink. "So long, William Wilkins, I'll be seeing you in a few decades."

Will gulped at that thought. "So long!" And then the man was gone.

"Will?" Dumbledore said uncertainly. "What's happened?"

"Slytherin is gone," Will said. "Death… he was here."

"What?" Dumbledore said, surprised at the mention of Grim Reaper.

"It was odd," Will said. "He was the most terrifying thing in the world one moment, then the next moment he was…"

"What is it Will?"

"I need to go," Will said, shaking his head. "Like I said, I have an angry girlfriend to talk to."

"Of course," Dumbledore said, still confused, which isn't something you'd see very often.

Will ran from the room and aimed for the Great Hall, but didn't have to go very far before he ran right into Rose, who, when she saw who she was looking at, turned to storm off.

Will grabbed her arm, "Wait, Rose," he said imploringly.

"Why should I wait, Will?" Rose snapped, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"Because it wasn't me!" Will said lamely.

"Spare me you excuses Will," Rose said, walking briskly.

"They aren't excuses," Will said, jogging to keep up with her. He told her the story, and when he was done, she stopped and looked at him, searching his eyes for the lie that wasn't there.

"Why should I believe you?" She asked him, giving him hope.

"Because," Will said, "why would I do something that could ruin the greatest thing that's ever happened to me?" Rose's expression softened. "I swear on the Wizard God that I would never do anything to hurt you like this."

Rose looked at him for a long time, until finally she pulled him into a kiss, telling Will that she forgave him…

* * *

><p>The rest of the year was pretty bland aside from the D.A getting caught by Umbridge and given detention. As they predicted, Umbridge wasn't in Hogwarts very long, she had been dragged away by a herd of Centaurs who did Wizard God knows what they did to her.<p>

Frog's warts finally died down enough on his face that he caught the eye of a pretty Hufflepuff. Things were getting back to normal. There was only one thing left to do…

"Welcome everyone!" Lee Jordan's voice came over the loud speaker. "This year's Quidditch Cup game is between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor!" There were cheers from everyone in the stands. Will couldn't help smiling to himself, he didn't care if they won or not, after the year he had, he was just glad that he had something normal to do. "Madam Hooch has let the balls go, and they're off! Ravenclaw Captain and chaser Roger Davies has a Quaffle and is flying toward the goal posts, where Ron Weasley is struggling to stay on his broom. Davies dodges Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell's grab at the Quaffle. Substitute Beater Andrew Kirke hits a Bludger at Davies… ooh! That must have hurt! Quaffle is dropped into the hands of Gryffindor Chaser/Captain Angelina Johnson. She rockets toward the Ravenclaw goal posts dodging Chasers Bradley and Chambers. Beater Jason Samuels hits a Bludger at her, WHAT A SAVE! Did you all see that? The Bludger hit the rear of Johnson's broom and spun her out of control, where he launched the ball before he fell from the sky and it was heading straight for the Ravenclaw goal post! Keeper Grant Page wasn't ready, nor was he expecting the ball to actually go into the post! Gryffindor Ginny Weasley has her sights on the Snitch, but oh no, so does Ravenclaw's Cho Chang! Gryffindor Chaser Alicia Spinnet is knocked off her broom by Ravenclaw Beater Will Wilkins. Seeker Weasley is so close to the Snitch her fingers are probably touching it! Chang is right on her tail! Goal for Ravenclaw, but I don't think that matters… no… no… GRYFFINDOR'S GOT THE SNITCH!" There was a collective cheer from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff stands, and a collective groan from Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"Gryffindor wins!" Madam Hooch shouted from the middle of the stadium.

The two teams landed on the field, they all shook hands and said "Good game." Will couldn't help smile, although they lost, he played a good game. He had fun too, that was all that mattered.

A week later, it was the end of term feast. Will, Rose, Frog, and Frog girlfriend all sat together, laughing and eating, Dumbledore cleared his throat and all fell silent.

"Another fantastic end to a great year," Dumbledore said. "As I always, I am sad to see our graduating class go. I am, however, willing to thank our resident 'D.A' for going to all lengths to put an end Lord Voldemort's plans to get their hands on the prophecy he was trying to get his hands on. And because they were a collective group of Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws, I find it only fair to award them a collective 500 points." There was a cheer from everyone _but_ the Slytherin table, who all looked at Draco Malfoy, who had told them to be on Umbridge's side, angrily. "That brings the grand total of points for this year to: Slytherin with 150 points." There was minimal clapping from any tables. "Hufflepuff with 610 points." Hufflepuffs let out loud screams and applause. "Which leaves a tense moment between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." He stood there and watched the two tables, who were at the edges of their seats. "Ravenclaw had a number of 750 points… Gryffindor ending with 740 points."

There was a moment of silence, in which everyone did the math. And then there was a loud, booming cheer from everyone at the Ravenclaw table as the drapes and flags shone Blue and Bronze. It was the perfect end, to a chaotic year…


End file.
